disneymagickingdomswikifandomcom-20200215-history
Costume Shop
is an attraction released with the Halloween Event Update on 12th October 2016. It is unlocked during the Fabric Searching quest. About You can now collect Fabrics from various character activities, as well as all Enchanted Chests, to craft spiffy new costumes for various characters. With costumes, your characters can perform new activities and show off some amazing animations. Costumes Permanent= Trivia * The Mickey Mouse Tuxedo costume was released with the Beauty and the Beast, Chip and Dale Update on 8th March 2017. * The Mickey Mouse Sorcerer costume was released with the Winnie the Pooh Event Update on 7th March 2018. * The Donald Duck, Jack Sparrow, and Minnie Mouse Pirate costumes were released with the Pirates of the Caribbean Part 2, Peter Pan Part 2 Update on 2nd August 2018. * The Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Pete Classic costumes were released with the Mickey's 90th Anniversary Update on 13th November 2018. |-|Limited-Time= Trivia * The Goofy and Mickey Mouse Halloween costumes were released during the This Is Halloween Event on 13th October 2016. * The Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Holiday costumes were released during the Winter Wonders Event on 8th December 2016. * The Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Lunar costumes were released during the Lunar Festival Event on 26th January 2017. * The Beast and Belle Formal costumes were released during the Be Our Guest Event on 9th March 2017. * The Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Pluto Easter costumes were released with the Easter, Earth Day Update on 12th April 2017, and were available until 3rd May 2017. * The Aladdin and Jasmine costumes were released during A Whole New World Event on 17th August 2017. * The Anna, Elsa and Olaf Holiday costumes were released with the Alice in Wonderland Event Update on 25th October 2017, and were available from 17th November 2017. * The Mickey Mouse and Minnie Mouse Holiday costumes were re-released as premium costumes with the Snow White Event Update on 6th December 2017. * The Chip, Dale, and Pluto Lunar costumes were released with the Peter Pan Update on 24th January 2018, and were available from 9th February 2018. * The Goofy, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, and Pluto Easter costumes were re-released as premium costumes with the Winnie the Pooh Event Update on 7th March 2018, and were available from 26th March 2018. * The Elastigirl Elastigirl costume was released with the Bambi, The Tower Challenge Update on 30th May 2018, and was available from 15th June 2018. * The Baymax (Baymax Armor) costume was released during the Trouble in San Fransokyo! Event on 5th July 2018. * The Winnie the Pooh Honey Day costume was released with the Pirates of the Caribbean Part 2, Peter Pan Part 2 Update on 2nd August 2018, and was available from 18th August 2018. * The Ariel (Mermaid) costume was released during the A Watery Tale Event on 6th September 2018. *The Cinderella Comfy costume was released during the I'm Gonna Wreck It! Event on 22nd November 2018, and was avaliabe from 23rd November 2018. * The Jasmine Comfy costume was released during the I'm Gonna Wreck It! Event on 22nd November 2018, and was avaliabe from 29th November 2018. *The Belle and Ariel Comfy costumes were released during the I'm Gonna Wreck It! Event on 22nd November 2018, and were avaliabe from 11th December 2018. Gallery faq-costumes.png|FAQ update-5-6.png|Promotion update-5-7.png|Promotion update-5-10.png|Promotion update-5-11.png|Promotion update-5-14.png|Promotion update-5-15.png|Promotion update-5-18.png|Promotion update-5-19.png|Promotion update-5-38.png|Promotion update-7-18.png|Promotion update-7-20.png|Promotion update-8-6.png|Promotion update-8-12.png|Promotion update-9-25.png|Promotion update-10-3.png|Promotion 20170428-efb.png|Promotion update-13-21.png|Promotion 20171117-frozen.png|Promotion update-17-12.png|Promotion update-18-7.png|Promotion update-22-15.png|Promotion update-22-19.png|Promotion update-24-20.png|Promotion Category:Attractions Category:Costumes Category:Update 5